Stross: Jason and Liz in Aaa
by NickDempsey
Summary: Originally an actual part of my upcoming Sci-Fi story, Stross: The Scorched Earth. I decided to instead to subit this as fanfiction. After stumbling into the Ice Kingdom, Jason Stross gets captured by the Ice Queen, so Liz Carmine joins forces with Fionna and Cake to save him from marriage with the queen of ice.


Jason and Liz in Aaa

(I actually planned to add this in my upcoming Sci-Fi story, Stross: The Scorched Earth. I decided against it so it could be original without any copyright infringement. So I'm just gonna write it as a fanfiction (Not canon to Stross.)

March 2, 3276

Location Unknown

1256 Hours

A week after their encounter with Insanity, the undead and self-proclaimed King of England, Jason Stross, a criminal of Sky Haven, along with Elizabeth "Liz" Carmine, Sky Haven Police Officer have continued their journey through The Scorched Earth, the nuclear remains of Earth after The Apocalypse War.

At the moment, the two were venturing through and icy snow desert via Hover-Cycles. They stopped for a break.

"Liz, Where exactly are we?" Jason, wearing his signature black helmet covering his upper face, a black leather jacket, jeans and pair of combat boots, asked as he examined their surroundings.

"Can't really say." Liz, a red haired woman in her twenties wearing a standard Sky Haven Patrol uniform said as she looked down to the computer on her Hover-Cycle. "The damn cold's screwing up the GPS."

A translucent green orb with white eyes then appeared between the two. "Perhaps I can be of assistance, Miss. Carmine and Mr. Stross!" It said in a gleeful mood.

"Piss off, Glitch!" Jason demanded.

"Jason, come on." Liz said. "Give him a chance."

"It's an AI." Jason argued. "It doesn't even have a gend-"

"Can it." Liz ordered. She then turned to Glitch in a kind and sweet tone. "Alright, Glitch. Where are we?"

"Well Miss Carmine, I have had a chance to update our map recently."

"Oh really?" Jason said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, Mister Stross." Glitch said. "Unfortunately, it turns out we are approximately 50.362 Miles away from our planned trail."

"What?!" Liz sighed. "Come on! The more we waste time here, the more people die!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I only found out a few seconds ago." "Glitch said.

Jason groaned. "Alright then, Light bulb. Where the hell are we?"

"Well, when updating my map, i saw that the location we are currently in is called the 'Ice Kingdom'."

"The Ice Kingdom?" Jason asked. "Who the hell names a place The Ice Kingdom?"

A hand then arose from the ground, trying to grab Jason, who kicked away the hand and shot it away, with a Lethal Round from his Reaper-VI handgun. "What the hell?"

More hands arose from the ground around Jason and Liz, along with bodies attached to them. It became clear that entire bodies began to arose out of the ground, all made of ice.

"Now we're fighting ice sculptures?!" Jason yelled. "First robots, then a vampire, then dinosaurs, then an undead skeleton army, and now THIS?"

With haste, Liz took out her Reaper-VII assault rifle. "Incendiary!" She yelled as he rifle switched to incendiary rounds via voice command. She aimed at some ice warriors and fired, either breaking them in half with the impact or melting them with the heat. "Jason! Switch to incendiary rounds!"

"Gee really? No shit!" Jason sarcastically said as he shot an ice warriors head off with an incendiary round.

As they kept mowing down the ice warriors, more came crawling out of the ground to replace their fallen brethren.

One, however, spawned behind Liz and grabbed ankles.

"Ah!" Liz said in shock from the cold grasp of the ice warrior. She accidentally dropped her rifle, giving the Ice Warrior a chance. It began to pull her down to the ice. "Get off!" She yelled as she tried to kick herself free. "Jason! Help!"

"Liz!" Jason said as he shot the ice warrior in the head and helped her up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Liz said as she picked up her rifle and examined the upcoming attacking hordes. "Well, it looks like no more is coming up from the ground. There's about five more."

"Good." Jason said. "Lets finish this." He aimed his pistol at an ice warrior and fired. "Make that four. Well, three and a half."

"Can I get the other three?" Liz asked in a mocking sweet voice.

"By all means." Jason holstered his gun. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Liz shouldered her rifle and began to aim. Unlike Jason, who usually has his gun set to rapid fire, Liz only used single-fire in order to take precision shots, allowing her to save the charge of her rifle for more important scenarios.

Her first shot blew the half- Ice Warrior into flames. She then used her next shot to blow the second's head off.

Finally, she decided to challenge herself. She waited until the remaining two ice warriors were in line and fired a single incendiary round, causing both of their heads to evaporate in warm mist.

"There we go." She blew off the smoke on the end of her rifle's barrel. "That's how you do it Jason, with nice, precision shots."

"Whatever." Jason chuckled. "I still prefer sprayin' and prayin'. And besides." Jason took out a large machete and one of his toma-nades, a tomahawk rigged with explosives. "I got these."

"Yes, Jason." Liz said. "Because a blade will do great in a firefight." She then chuckled.

"Miss Carmine!" Glitch appeared in a hurry and in panic. "Im sorry to bother you in your short moment of victory, but I must warn you, there's a small, aerial object closing in to our location!"

"What, you mean like a missile?" Liz asked.

"Im not quite sure, but there's a possible chance that it is."

"Then why the hell are we standing here?" Jason asked as he sat down on his hover-cycle. "Lets get out of here!"

"Agreed." Liz said as she climbed on her hover-cycle. "Glitch! Give us a heading. Jason! Take point!"

"Got it!" Jason and Glitch said in unison as they took position.

The pair then drove off, hoping to not get caught up by the chasing object.

"We have the object coming up from 25 miles!" Glitch said. "20... 19... 18... 17..."

"Shut it, Glitch!" Jason ordered the AI.

"Object increasing velocity!" Glitch warned.

"How long until it gets to us?" Liz asked.

"Approximately 6 seconds!" Glitch said. "5... 4... 3... 2..."

Instead of an explosion that they expected to turn the snow around them red with their blood, they discovered a large icicle land in front of them.

"Shit!" Jason said.

"Look out!" Liz said.

The two steered clear of the icicle and continued driving off.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason yelled. "Was that a fucking icicle?"

"Yeah! I think so!" Liz replied. "How it got into the air, I have no clue.

The next thing they heard startled them as someone from a distance laughing at a high pitch cracking voice.

"What the?" Liz asked before she noticed an icicle land right in front of her. "Ah!" She yelled as she tried to turn off, but the back of her hover-bike accidentally hit the icicle at a high speed, causing it to tumble in circles into the snow.

Liz was thrown off of her bike as it spun around and landed in the snow, hearing a snapping sound.

"Liz!" Jason yelled as he notice the accident occur and made a large u-turn. "Glitch! Is she ok?!"

"Her hover-cycle is severely damaged and If her bioscans are correct, Miss Carmine is suffering from a series of broken bones, including a few of her ribs. She will be fine after a few minutes on your hover-bike's medi-scanner."

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he put his bike into full speed.

"Uggh." Liz struggled to get up from the crash. She could feel the pain from a broken bone in her left arm. She switched arms and tried to push herself up. She looked over to her hover-cycle to find it dented severely.

"Oh no..." she thought. "I hope it still works."

"Liz!"

"Jason?" Liz turned to see Jason driving toward her at high speed. He braked and parked 5 meters from her and jumped off. "Glitch!" he said. "Prepare the medi-scan!"

"Affirmative, Mister Stross." Glitch said as he set the medi-scan.

Liz saw as Jason began running towards her. Suddenly, a bolt of blue lightning was fired from the sky and hit the ground near Jason.

"Jason!" Liz shouted. "Look out!"

"Jeez!" Jason continued to run toward Liz and reached out to her with his hand.

Liz looked up to see Jason but covered her eyes as Jason was covered by a blinding light.

When she uncovered her eyes, she saw Jason in the same stance before the light flashed, but he was frozen in ice

"Jason!" Liz stood up, which was slightly painful, and began using her good arm to bang on the ice.

"Miss Carmine!" Glitch called from Jason's hover-cycle. "Quickly! After the medi-scan, you'll be at full strength and can be more effective against the ice which enclosed Mister Stross!"

"Alright.." Liz said as she began to limp toward the hover-bike. She stopped in her tracks as a large lightning bolt shaped block of ice landed in front of her. She looked up to see where the ice came from and couldn't believe it: a woman with light blue skin and white hair and eye lashes, wearing a blue dress and a tiara, flying in the air.

"What the hell?" Liz asked as she examined the woman.

"Who _dares _enter the Ice Kingdom!" The woman shrieked. Liz recognized her voice in a heartbeat, it was the crackling laugh from earlier.

"Who are you!?" Liz demanded, not sure if she was hallucinating. But at this point, it was a safe bet that this was real.

"I am the Ice Queen!" The flying woman yelled. "And do you know what 'Ice Queen' _means?!"_

"Yeah!" Said another female voice, but younger, as a snowball hit the Ice Queen's face. "A big **NEEEEEERD!**"

The Ice Queen wiped off the snow from her face and looked up from Liz. "Go away, Tomboy! This doesn't concern you!"

"Glob, Ice Queen," The other woman said. "Why are you so lame?"

Liz saw as the Ice Queen continued to bicker at the unseen female, giving her a chance to heal herself. She began to limp at a slower rate, but collapsed as she grew weaker from her injuries and. She began to black out, only hearing the voices around her.

"Miss Carmine!"

"Cake! Look! There's some woman down there! I'll distract the Ice Queen, you go help her!"

"Got it, baby girl!"

...

A Few Hours Later

"Uggh..." Liz said as she began to come to. She expected to wake up in the ice where she fell, but was surprised when she found that she was in a hospital room.

She examined herself. She wore a cast on her left arm and her torso area. A gust of wind flew past her, sending a cold shiver down her chest.

"geez." She thought as she rubbed her shoulder with her good hand.. "Its so damn co- gah!" She then realized that other than the casts covering her, she was nude in the hospital bed. Quickly, she pulled the bed's blanket over her exposed areas, hoping nobody saw. Thankfully no one saw. As a matter of fact, there was no one in the room.

"Where am I? Where are my clothes?" She thought. "And what's going on?" She turned to she her clothes on a night stand on the side of her hospital bed. "Alright. One problem solved." She said to here self before double checking to see that no one was around and began to get her clothes on, which was hard, considering the casts.

After putting her clothes back on, she began to walk around, investigating her location. She walked down the room, through a door and entered a hallway. By the looks of it, it looked like the inside of some royal palace. Except the walls seemed to be made of candy.

"What the hell?" Liz asked as she walked around the halls, hoping to find someone.

"Glitch?" She asked. "Jason?"

"Oh good!" A voice from behind her said. "You're up. And you got your clothes back on."

Liz stopped in her tracks. She recognized that voice from long ago: Pimpin Larry.

With anger in her eyes, she turned and punched the man behind her, knocking him down. But instead of finding a man wearing pimp appeal, she found a pink skinned man, wearing pink appeal that could resemble a royal outfit.

"Goodness!" The pink man said. "Forgive me for startling you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Liz said as she kneed down to get to his eye level. "Im so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Are you ok?"

"You punch hard." He stood up, wiping dust from his clothes. "I'll hand you that." He said as he rubbed the part of his face Liz punched him. "Im sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Im Prince-"

"Gumball!" Another person joined the group. This one, however seemed human. No inhuman skin color or hair. She had blond hair under a bunny hat and wore a blue shirt and skirt, along with stockings and shoes. She was holding a large purple glowing sword.

"Gumball!" She said. "Are you alright! I heard someone punch you!" She looked at Liz. "Was it her?"

"Yes, Fionna." Gumball said. "But it's ok. She didn't know where she was and thought I was trying to harm her."

"Oh." Fionna said as she eyed Liz in a "Im watching you" look.

"Hey wait a sec." Liz said to Fionna, I remember you! Your that girl who threw that snow ball at that 'Ice Queen'."

Fionna snickered. "Yeah. The ol' butt was trying to hurt you, so me and Cake saved you and your awesome bike!"

"The bike?" Liz asked. "Where is it?"

"Why are you in a rush?" Fionna asked. "It's wheels are missing, so you can't really go anywhere."

Liz sighed. "It doesn't need wheels."

"Huh?"

"Look," Liz said. "Can I get to the bike or not?"

"Ok, sheesh." Fionna said to Liz. "Yeah, its this way."

Liz followed Fionna through the halls until they entered the room her hover-cycle was in. Leaning on it was her Reaper-VII rifle. Liz then saw a cat which was standing on its hind-legs arguing with Glitch, who as projecting himself from the bike.

"Feline, I must request again to step away from this vehicle." Glitch said in his stern, synthetic voice.

"Listen up, ball." The cat. "The name's Cake. And quit your sassin'."

"Cake!" Fionna said. "Get away from it. You might blow up!"

The cat turned to see Fionna and Liz. She walked toward the two while grumbling something about Glitch.

"Glitch?" Liz asked.

The green orb turned to see Liz. "Miss Carmine!" He said in a gleeful tone. "Its good to your in walking condition! Shall I start the medi-scan?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, but will the casts interfere?"

"Not at all." Glitch said as the hover-cycle opened a compartment containing the medi-scanner.

"What is this?" Gumball asked, examining Glitch.

"Gumball, this is Glitch." Liz said. "An artificial intelligence designated to me the day I became an officer of Sky Haven."

"Really?" Gumball asked. "That's fascinating. Maybe I could study it and replicate it."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't." Glitch said to Gumball. "I'd rather not get dissected by one that does not under stand the complexity of an AI, sir."

"Sorry about that." Gumball said.

"It's fine." Glitch said. "I had to deal with worse. Miss Carmine, are you ready for the medi-scan?"

"Yes, Glitch." Liz walked over to the bike's seat and sat still so the medi-scan could have an accurate diagnostic.

"It appears that you have a few broken bones in your left arm and a few ribs. Along with a few bruised organs." Glitch said. "The medi-scan should take 45 seconds to heal. Are you ready, Miss Carmine?"

"Proceed." Liz said.

The scanner passed through Liz multiple times, after it was done, her left hand moving, indicating that her arm was fixed. She then opened another compartment on the front of the bike and took out a small circular saw, which she used to cut off the casts on her.

"Alright." Liz said as she stood up. "That's good." she then turned to Gumball. "So where am I?"

"Your in the Candy Kingdom, in the Land of Aaa." Gumball said.

"The what?" Liz asked. "You know what? At this point, I'm not going to ask about the things down here."

Liz then turned to Glitch. "Glitch, you alright?"

"Content." Glitch said. "The feline I encountered was very rude, attempting to interfere with equipment."

"Hey!" Cake said as she tried to attack the bike, but only to be stopped by Fionna.

"Cake!"

"Honestly." Glitch said. "She's worse than Mister Stross!"

"Stross..." Liz said. "Oh yeah! Jason!" She turned to Gumball. "Is he alright?"

"Im sorry..." Gumball said. "Who is Jason?"

"Jason." Liz said. "The guy that was with me."

"Im sorry, baby girl," Cake said. "It was only you and your pet light bulb."

"Alright." Liz eyed Cake. "First, his name is Glitch. Second, don't call me 'baby girl'. And third, there was another person with me." She took her wrist-computer and opened up a picture of Jason in a holographic projection, so everyone could see it. "He usually wears this helmet."

"Im sorry..." Fionna said. "But we have no clue who you are talking about."

Liz pondered. "Wait. Jason was the one the Ice Queen froze in ice before she almost attacked me. Luckily, Fionna helped me out."

"I was also there." Cake said.

"Wait," Fionna asked. "Did you say 'Ice Queen'?"

"Yeah, why?"

Fionna and Cake exchanged looks, figuring out where Liz's mystery friend ended up.

...

Meanwhile...

"Uggh..." Jason said as his began to regain his conscience. He found himself locked in a cage as he stood up. Out side the cage was an interior made from ice. However, the person who locked him in it wasn't so smart, seeing Jason still had his Reaper-VI holstered.

"Alright." Jason said as he equipped his gun and pointed at a side of the cage. "Grenade." He said, setting the ammo option to grenade.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice said as Jason's gun hand disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared enclosed in ice.

"What the!?" Jason demanded as he tried to break the ice. He looked up to see his attacker, the Ice Queen.

"I can't have you escaping, now can I?" The blue woman crackled in a high pitch voice.

"What the hell?" Jason said as he looked at his captive. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are, or why I'm here, but ill say this: unless you want me to level this place, you'll get this ice off my hand, and let me out."

"But then you'd escape!" Ice Queen said. "And I wouldn't want that, my new husband!"

"Excuse me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Ice Queen said. "That's why I kidnapped you. I want to _marry _you."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I'll be right back!" Ice Queen left the room. "I'm gonna read you my Finn and Jake fanfiction!"

"Uggh..." Jason sighed. "Liz, please bust me out. Soon."

...

"Ok," Liz asked. "So why does the Ice Queen want Jason? Ransom?"

"No." Fionna said. "Most likely, the old hag will want him to marry her."

"What?" Liz tried to say through her chuckles. "Your kidding, right?"

"No." Fionna said. "That's what the crazy old hag does, captures dudes and tries to force them into marrying her."

"So she really doesn't pose a threat?" Liz asked.

"Actually," Fionna said. "Is they refuses, then she'll try to kill them. Luckily, that's when me and Cake come in and kick Ice Queen's fat butt!"

Liz looked at Fionna, unamused with her childish act. She then sighed. "Then I suppose that you'll have to come with me, seeing that you've been in and out of her lair."

Cake then jumped on Liz's back, startling here. "That's correct!"

Liz looked at Cake in the eye. "Off." She said.

"Jeez." Cake climbed down from Liz. "Ms. Grouchy pants."

"Ok then." Liz said as she walked over to her bike and picked up her rifle. "You two wait outside. Glitch and I have to make a few adjustments to the bike."

"You mean like wheel?" Fionna asked.

"I told you, it doesn't need wheels!" Liz said as she face palmed. "Go wait outside before I get a migraine from you two."

"Jeez." Fionna said as she walked out the room.

"And your ornament called _me _rude." Cake said as she followed Fionna.

"Im an AI, thank you!" Glitch yelled to Cake.

Liz walked over to the bike and sat down. "Ready, Glitch?"

"Miss Carmine, you can't be serious about enlisting the cat and child." Glitch protested. "They will surely just be in our way."

"Glitch, listen. Im not as thrilled as you." Liz said. "But we really don't have much of a choice. They know this place a whole lot better than both of us. Hell, they even saved us from the Ice Queen the first time."

"They didn't save Mister Stross. And your hover-cycle is probably wrecked, leaving you two with only this one." Glitch argued.

"Oh, come on." Liz said. "That's not their fault."

"But-"

"Glitch they're helping us." Liz said. "Like it or not."

"Fine..."

Starting the engine, Liz began to drive out of the garage to meet up with Fionna and Cake. "Alright, you two set?"

"Yep." Cake said as she grew the size of a horse, allowing Fionna to ride her. "We're all set!"

"What the?" Liz said as she looked at Cake. "What are you?"

"Im a cat." Cake said.

"What kind of cat, because I've never seen a cat like you before. Not ones that can grow!"

"I can also shape shift." Cake said as Fionna climbed off her as she morphed herself in the shape of Liz.

"Im a nagging bossy chick with an annoying fairy ball!" Cake said, mocking Liz.

"Im an AI!" Glitch said, starting to get irritated.

Fionna laughed as Cake morphed back into a giant cat.

Liz sighed. "Can we get going? Who knows what the Ice Queen is doing to Jason."

...

" 'Ice Queen is the hottest hottie, and I can't wait to marry her!' said Finn. Then, he turned to Princess Bubblegum and said 'I hope the Ice Queen will sweep me off my feet and take me to the farthest corner of Aaa, where we will do nothing but kiss and eat a whole bunch, until we get fat and die!' The end."

The Ice Queen then closed her book. "So what did you think of the fanfiction I wrote about my friends, husband?" She asked as she turned to Jason, who quickly woke up as he realized she was done reading.

"Uh, what?" Jason asked, whipping his drool off. "What happened?"

"SAY YOU LIKE IT!" The Ice Queen commanded as she raised her fist, which radiated with blue sparks.

"I like it!" Jason said in fear. "It's good, honest!"

"Great!" The Ice Queen said as she picked up another book. "I recently finished this one. It's where Finn and Jake start hanging out with Marceline, the vampire queen!"

"Great..." Jason said, trying to say it in a convincing way, but mentally, he wanted to kill himself.

If the Ice Queen didn't freeze his gun and hand, he would probably shoot himself. With a scatter round to make sure it would kill him.

"ICE QUEEN!" said a voice from outside, and by the sound of it, it came from a megaphone.

"Wait a sec." Jason said, recognizing the voice. "Liz?"

"Who?" Ice Queen asked Jason.

"ICE QUEEN!" Liz repeated herself through the megaphone built into her bike. "THIS IS ELIZABETH CARMINE OF SKY HAVEN POLICE DEPARTMENT! YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH AN OPERATION, LEADING TO AN IMMEDIATE FIVE YEARS IN AN ANGEL CITY! LUCKILY, IM IN A HURRY, SO IM WILLING TO NEGOTIATE! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COMPLY!"

The Ice Queen peeped out of her window, where she saw Liz on the ground. "BACK OFF!" She yelled. "THE PRINCE IS MINE!"

"I'm not a prince!" Jason said from behind.

The Ice Queen turned to him. "You tell me this _now_?"

"You didn't realize?" Jason asked. "Does it look like I'm of royalty?"

"ICE QUEEN!" Liz said, getting the queen's attention. "HOW DO YOU COMPLY?"

"GO AWAY!" The Ice Queen yelled. "HE'S MINE, THATS FINAL!"

Liz sighed.

"Um.. Liz?" Fionna asked. "Are you sure this is a good strategy?"

"Yeah." Liz said. "I've handled several hostage situations like this."

"But what if she doesn't comply?" Cake asked.

"Then I'll have to use force and barge in her castle." Liz said. "And when I get to her, she'll have to free Jason."

"Or what?"

"Then I'll have to kill her." Liz said.

Fionna and Cake looked at her.

"What?" Fionna asked. "Killing her?"

"You two said herself, she's dangerous."

"Well, its not entirely her fault." Fionna said. "Its that tiara that makes her crazy."

"What?" Liz asked.

"Her tiara's cursed."

"Wait, how about this?" Cake suggested. "We distract the Ice Queen while you free Jason."

"For once, I agree with the feline." Glitch said as he projected himself off the bike. "There will be no bloodshed and you will preserve ammunition, Miss Carmine."

"That actually does make sense." Liz admitted. "Alright, then how should we get up there?"

"Right ahead of you!" Cake said as she stood on all four legs and expanded her body. "Both you girls get on!"

Fionna instantly jumped on Cake and waited for Liz to get on.

Liz looked at Cake in disbelief at first, but smiled at the hilarity and jumped on. "Glitch, you gonna stay here or load yourself on my wrist-computer?"

"I shall stay here, thank you." Glitch said. "Incase you'll need to make a quick escape, I'll have the Hover-cycle ready."

"Alright then." Liz said as Cake began to ascend up the castle walls.

"That is a very odd feline." Glitch said as he watched Cake rise up.

"Wenk."

Glitch turned to see a penguin staring at him. "Oh hello."

The girls continued upward, closing in on the window.

"Alright." Liz said. "So you two got the plan?"

"Yep!" Fionna said. "We distract the Ice Queen while you save your boyfriend!"

"Alright th- wait." Liz said, blushing. "You think Jason's my _boyfriend?"_

"Yeah!" Cake said. "We all did!"

"Well, he isn't." Liz said. "Far from it. He's a scumbag criminal!"

"Then why do you care so much if he's free?" Fionna asked, smiling.

"I need his help!" Liz said. "He was the only one willing to go through The Scorched Earth with me in order to find the cure for the Insanit-"

"We're here!" Cake said as she stopped in front of the castles window. "Now you go save your BF, Liz!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Liz said as she headed to Jason's cage while Fionna and Cake went to fight the Ice Queen.

"Liz?" Jason asked as he saw Liz run up to him.

"Don't worry, Jace!" Liz said as she shot the lock off and opened the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Jason said as he raised the hand frozen with his gun. "Except, for my hand that Ice Bitch froze!"

"Jeez." Liz said as she looked over to see the Ice Queen, too busy fighting Fionna and Cake to notice Liz and Jason, and turned back to Jason's frozen hand. "I have an idea, but it may hurt. Back up!"

"Alright." Jason walked back a few steps.

"Put out your hand." Liz said, Jason did as told, raising his frozen hand. "Stun!" Liz said as she switched her rifle to stun rounds and aimed at Jason's hand. "Sorry if this hurts." She then fired the stun round at Jason's hand, freeing it from the ice, but numbing it also, causing his gun to drop.

"Argh!" Jason said. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"I didn't say it would be pleasant!" Liz said. "Just wait a few minutes. Your hand should return to normal."

"Alright." Jason said as he used his other hand to pick up his gun. "Im shit with this hand, so i'll just sit this one out."

"Alright." Liz said as he ran toward Fionna and Cake to help them.

"You!" Ice Queen said as she saw Liz, and then fired a few lightning bolts at her.

"Ah!" Liz jumped, dodging the lightning bolts as she continued over to Fionna and Cake. However, she realized that she wasn't fast enough when the Ice Queen hit her foot with a lightning bolt, forming ice around her foot. "Ow!" Liz said as she fell down."

The Ice Queen then laughed. "That'll teach you to try to take the honors from me!" She raised her hand, which radiated lightning, getting ready to hit Liz with a final blow.

Then a gunshot was heard. The bullet hit the Ice Queen's tiara, knocking it off her head.

All eyes turned to Jason, who had his gun in his hand.

"Your fanfictions are boring!" He said to Ice Queen. "And I don't want to marry you!"

"You pest!" The Ice Queen yelled as she raised her hand. "You shall di-" She then remembered that he shot off her tiara. "No! My magic powers!"

The Ice Queen was then buried by a large amount of snow, which came from Liz, who was wearing the tiara.

"That's for freezing my leg, bitch." Liz said.

Fionna then saw Liz wearing the tiara and quickly knocked it off. "No, don't wear it! You'll catch her crazy.

"Oh yeah... Forgot about that." Liz said as she examined the large amount of snow covering the Ice Queen. "Got the job done though, is she gonna be ok?"

"Oh yeah." Cake said as she walked toward the two. "Stuff like that happens to her all the time."

Jason then joined the group. "So let me guess," He looked over to Fionna and Cake. "You two are Fionna and Cake?"

"Yeah," Cake said. "How did you know?"

"The Ice Queen told me about you two." Jason said. "Even read me her 'fanfiction' on you two."

"Oh yeah!" Fionna laughed. "That was weird."

"So you must be Liz's boyfriend." Cake said to Jason.

"Boyfriend?" Jason laughed as he turned to Liz. "Geez, what have you been telling them?"

"Shut up, Jason." Liz said. "They thought we were a couple. Its a long story."

"Alright." Jason said. "So where to now?"

"Back to the Candy Kingdom, I guess."

"Alright."

After a long journey across Aaa from the Ice Kingdom, the group finally made it back to the Candy Kingdom, to meet up with Gumball.

With him was his friend, Mechanic Prince.

"Fionna! Cake!" Gumball said. "You two are back." He then turned to Jason. "And you must be-"

"Yes, I'm Jason." Jason said. "No, Liz and I are not a couple."

"Oh." Gumball said. "Sorry, I just thought- nevermind. Anyways, Fionna and Cake were able to retrieve the other bike when they took Liz and yours."

"What?" Liz walked over, hearing Gumball. "You two grabbed the wrecked bike?" She asked as she turned over to Fionna and Cake.

"Yeah." Fionna said. "It looked important."

"Anyways, the Mechanic Prince came over and was able to fix it." Gumball said.

"Really?" Liz asked. "That's great! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." The Mechanic Prince said as he was polishing a wrench. "Its over there." He pointed to the front of a garage, revealing Liz's hover-cycle.

"Amazing." Liz said as she walked over to the bike. "It almost looks new!" She sat onto the bike and started the engine. "It sounds amazing. Hey Glitch, you gonna stay with Jason?"

"Negative." Glitch said as Liz's refurbished bike projected him. "I prefer your company more than Mister Stross."

"Alright then." Jason said as he reved the engine of his bike. "Liz, you ready?"

"Yeah," Liz said. "You get going. I'll catch up."

Jason then drove off to the exit of the Candy Kingdom. Liz looked over to Gumball, Fionna and Cake. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for helping me with the Ice Queen, Fionna and Cake. I really appreciate it." Liz said. "Im sorry that I thought you guys were just idiots."

"Were sorry that we saw you as a bossy Ms. Fussypants." Fionna said.

"Eh," Liz said. "Sometimes that's true."

Glitch then turned to Cake. "So long, Feline. Granted, we didn't get along at first, but we came across our differences and liberated Mister Stross together."

"Yep." Cake said. "You alright too."

"So long, guys." Liz said. "Maybe we'll meet again." Liz started her engine and drove off with Jason, in their journey through The Scorched Earth.

(Thanks for reading this. Despite the fact that this will not be canon the The Scorched Earth, other adventure similar to this will occur. And yes, they will be fighting robots, vampires, dinosaurs, skeletons, etc.

It will be explained though, their not going to randomly appear for no reason.

Stross: The Scorched Earth will be released on Deviantart, , and maybe Wattpad.

Please subscribe to NickDempsey on either of the three sites.

Also on my Deviantart account is a timeline leading up to the events of Stross.)


End file.
